Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for detecting a voltage.
Discussion of Related Art
When a power supply voltage that is supplied to peripheral circuits of an electronic apparatus stabilizes, the peripheral circuits should be initialized. On the other hand, when the power supply voltage is lower than a reference voltage, operations for protecting the peripheral circuits should be performed.
To this end, electronic apparatuses need to detect power supply voltage levels to protect peripheral circuits and secure stable operation.